


Jackson - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

by SeeNashWrite



Series: SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNashWrite/pseuds/SeeNashWrite
Summary: One of my myriad "Imagination Sanitation" pieces, which is what happens at Tumblr when I - or one of my many witty enablers - stumble upon an "Imagine" premise that is so utterly stupefying, I can't help but adopt it & dip it in the bucket of snark I keep by my desk.This round's prompt? - "Imagine Dean [is back from the dead], only to find out the music you've been playing in Baby [isn't] classic rock."





	Jackson - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

“You were dead.”

“I know.”

“I mean,  _incredibly_ dead. Like, cold and stiff.”

“Yeah I  _get_ that, really, but—-”

“No. No no no, not  _really_ , ‘cause see, y'all usually pyre-n-fire folks right away, or far enough after the fact.”

“After the…. after  _what_ fact?”

“Oh. Well. Allow me to tell you the story. Sam was a hot mess, didn’t seem to notice that you’d shit your pants.”

“I beg your damn pardon?”

“That’s what  _happens_ when a body ceases to function. Hey, lots of times it doesn’t even take  _death_ , the big let-loose is the universe’s free-gift-with-trauma-purchase, and I’m assuming there  _was_  trauma involved, because, y'know, we  _are_  talking about  _you_ —-”

_“OKAY!”_

“And I don’t know that the bloat even impacted him, but the botflies, boy  _howdy_ , those tend to do the trick, they are pesky little suckers. Although, thinking back, it  _coulda_ been the maggots….”

Dean abruptly jerked the wheel, tires squealing as he pulled the car to the side of the road, immediately stumbling out, scurrying far as he could into the overgrown grass, heaving up every bit of the lunch he’d just eaten along the way.

Once the retching was done, Dean was more than a little sheepish as he turned to look back at the car - and at you, since you’d opened your door and had your boots propped in the open window, cool as could be, Zeppelin now an afterthought as the voices of June and Johnny wafted through the speakers.

“Now, Dean darlin’ - did I not hear you right? I thought you said it was my  _music_ that was gonna make you puke.”

“Shut up. Seriously. Or I’m gonna start singing.”

_“[….go play your hand, you big-talkin’ man, make a big fool of yourself…](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4GvD_NQrLFo&feature=youtu.be&t=18s)”   
_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel! Let me know if you enjoyed. -Nash


End file.
